mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mixadel/Gallery
Set Packaging and instructions 41558 box.png Mixadelbag.png Mixadel instructions.jpeg|Mixadel on his final step in the instructions MedivalsMaxPage.png S7CollectionPage.png Lego-mixels-41558-mixadel.jpg|Mixadel's prototype set design Website Mixels microsite Paladum and his ammo.PNG BI Topbanner Mixels Serie7 950x360 4158.jpg 41558_MYN_Level.png|Mix Your Neighbor level selection Thumb Series7 41558 556x370.jpg 41558 Front.png Thumbs 600x408 415598 Medi.jpg Medieval.jpg|Wallpaper MYN Mixadel Level Intro.png BI Topbanner MCPD Serie7 950x360 Medival.jpg Breaking News Topbanner 884x335 Knights02.jpg Topbanner_884x335_Knights08.jpg Topbanner 884x335 Knights05.jpg Stopmotions Wild Cookeroni Chase in Downtown Mixopolis! Cookeroni1.png Cookeroni3.png Cookeroni4.png Cookeroni12.png Cookeroni13.png Cookeroni15.png COOKIRONICHASE.PNG Cookeroni19.png Cookeroni20.png The Music Prank Musicprank3.png Other Mixadelreview.jpg 24516017530_ab85fd87a4_o.jpg Main-News-Story-480x300-s7.jpg LEGO Club Magazine Omg_teaser_yas.PNG S7 on the magazine.png Mixopolis_Music_Mix-Up.jpg Videos LEGO Mixels Series 7 and Series 8 Together on display!|At the 2016 Nuremberg Toy Fair LEGO_Mixels_2016_-_Series_7_&_8_(41554-41571)_Nuremberg_Toy_Fair LEGO Mixels 2016 - Series 9 - Trashoz, Nindjas, Newzers Tribes - New York Toy Fair|At the 2016 New York Toy Fair Series 7,8 and 9 LEGO Mixels Teaser from NY Toy Fair nytf (TFAF)_LEGO_Mixels_Series_7_Commercial|LEGO Mixels Series 7 television commercial LEGO® Mixels - Wild Cookeroni Chase in Downtown Mixopolis! Series 7 Mini Movie 1|Mini Movie 1 - "Wild Cookironi Chase in Downtown Mixopolis!" LEGO® Mixels - The Music Prank - Series 7 Stop Motion 2 |Mini Movie 2 - "The Music Prank" Artwork Mixels Main Title Screenshot (23).png Screenshot (24).png Screenshot (74).png Screenshot (73).png Screenshot (26).png AAAAAAAAAAAA.JPG Screenshot (32).png Screenshot (33).png Screenshot (34).png Oie 5174259fX4xzumL.png Every Knight Has Its Day What_a_dump.png Camillot1.png Screenshot (52).png Screenshot (60).png WHAT_ARE_YOU_DOING_IN_MY_RIDE.png Kick.JPG Your_books.png Mixadel, look after your cousin..JPG Don't_worry,_uncle.png I'll_make_a_castle_out_of_him..png Closing the door.JPG The King's carrige.JPG Well now, I guess we should just mix right in..JPG Are you serious?.JPG I’ll never Mix with ordinary Mixels..JPG I’m your principal, sort of royalty myself!.JPG Fetch our books, knave.JPG The new students.JPG The new students 02.JPG Groveling won’t be necessary.JPG C and M talking.jpeg C and M talking 2.jpeg C and M talking 3.jpeg C and M talking 4.jpeg C and M talking 5.jpeg C and M talking 6.jpeg Watch out Mixadel.jpeg Who did that?.jpeg Wipe 1.jpeg Wipe 2.jpeg Mixadel is pisseeeeeeed.jpeg Find a seat boys.jpeg Mixadel goes to find a seat.jpeg Ahem. What?.jpeg You're in my seat.jpeg THIS ISN'T YOUR SEAT.jpeg THIS IS WHERE I ALWAYS SIT.jpeg Can you believe this guy?!.jpeg Mixadel walks and prepares for revenge.jpeg Making a spitball.jpeg Spitball time.jpeg FLAG UP.jpeg Locked and loaded with spit.jpeg LAUUUUUNCH.jpeg Holding flag after launch.jpeg Walking over.jpeg Muncho step stool.jpeg Comfy seat.jpeg Much better.jpeg Class laughs at indecision.jpeg Check out the one who would be king.jpeg Orbiton kid speaks.jpeg HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA.jpeg KNAVE, MY BOOKS.jpeg Principal hands books.jpeg Seriously, I am the principal.jpeg It doesn't look good for you to order me.jpeg Off with you!.jpeg YES SIR.jpeg EKHID 9226.png EKHID 9265.png You and you step forward.jpeg Ref loves his balls 2.jpeg Camillot is scared of the referee.jpeg This is your Cubit Ball.jpeg Blue ball powers up.jpeg Ummmmm.jpeg See the red ball?.jpeg I refuse to be captain but I will be general.jpeg EGGS AND BACON.jpeg Red ball powers up.jpeg Mixadel loves his Cubit Ball.jpeg Ref stares into Mixadel's eyes.jpeg You you you.jpeg Zoomout of gym when deciding teams.jpeg Red team ready.jpeg Blue team ready.jpeg Ref stares into Camillot's eyes.jpeg MURPBALLLL.jpeg Okay you blokes.jpeg Win at all costs.jpeg Do it dirty.jpeg Scary team red.jpeg Mixadel launches ball.jpeg Murpball is my kind of game.jpeg Bullies and Mixadel gang up.jpeg Hold hands everyone.jpeg Mixadel with Electroid and Klinker bullies.jpeg Using Electroid as shield.jpeg Uses Klinker as shield.jpeg Murpball Murps 06.png Mixadel walks away from disposable red team.jpeg Mixadel dodges Cubit Ball.jpeg Mixadel points at Booger.jpeg Mixadel runs.jpeg It's over for you Camillot.jpeg I win.jpeg All is fair in love and Murpball.jpeg Mixadel maniacally laughs.jpeg But I don't even have a Cubit Ball.jpeg That's not very sporting!.jpeg Mixadel lifts flag up to launch ball.jpeg Long live the king.jpeg Mixadel about to launch at Camillot.jpeg Mixadel launches ball at Camillot.jpeg The red carpet.png Teacher and Mixadel walk in.png Rocky's face tho.png Their_natural_habitat.png Poor_Camillot.png Don%27t_scare_me.png Squiddo_tho.png Boriiiing.png Mixadel sure can jump.png One rule broken.png Two rules broken.png What simple.png Mixadel has no neck.png Mixadel the toy.png Scaredydel.png Mixadel believes he can fly.png Gassy Mud Mixamals.png It%27s_for_Mixamals_only.png NO_MUD_FOR_YOU.png Like father like son.png LET'S_SEE_WHO_GETS_THE_LAST_CHUCKLE-.png Not_amused.png Mixadel_walks_off.png *insert_weird_chuckling_here*.png Wait,_if_he_flipped_the_levers_then..._*hamlogna_sandwiches_rain*.png Wasn't_such_a_good_idea.png I_NEED_A_HERO.png Mixadel's_screwed_now.png Another Mixelopter.png YOU'RE_AFTER_MY_ROBOT_STEVE.png Hide_behind_the_bushes.png Mixadel_in_the_bush.png Mixadel_in_the_bush2.png Mixadel_in_the_bush3.png Mixadel_in_the_bush4.png Mixadel_in_the_bush5.png He's_got_a_Cubit!.png Mixadel_with_them.png Cousins_high_five.png Count_me_in_too.png Cam_and_Boog_hug.png And_that_guy,_too!.png Drunkillot.png Drunkillot2.png All_for_one_and_one_for_all!.png Listen up class.png A_good_ol'_shot_of_who_was_in_the_Maximum_Mix.png Who's in the Maximum Mix.png EKHID 30524.png EKHID 30582.png EKHID 30583.png EKHID 30634.png Camillot will make a superb king someday.jpeg Medivals and carriage.jpeg Carriage door opens.jpeg Camillot walks in.jpeg Mixadel walks in.jpeg Miscellaneous Promotional artwork MixadelBackgroundImage.jpeg The Wonderful World of Mixels Storyboards.png|In The Wonderful World of Mixels More stuff about next special.png Other Series7boxfront.jpg Cn mixels microsite thumb the medivals.jpg Oie qEVqfZxdWxU3.png Combinations LEGO Murps Kuffidel.PNG|With Kuffs Category:Series 7 Category:Character galleries Category:Galleries Category:Medivals Category:2016 Category:Season Two Category:Mixopolis